The Legend of Zelda: Dreams of Power
by smiling-tensai
Summary: Link has been having dreams that affect him in the real world. It's better than it sounds....
1. Chapter 1

-1

A/N: This is just the prologue so that's why it's SO short. It'll get better I promise.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda so don't sue me.

Link ran, from what he was not certain. All he knew was that a great evil was behind him. Link looked ahead all he could see was darkness but what lay behind him was worse, much worse. Link suddenly tripped on something unseen he fell to the ground with utter defeat. Link tried to get up but some power was holding him down .Link looked up he saw a green man that seemed to have an evil aura around him.  
" You! "shouted the man, "You are mine!" Link watched helplessly as the man unsheathed a sword. The man brought the sword down on Link's hand slicing his palm. Link closed his eyes as pain shot through his body.  
Link woke up panting he looked around his room it was the same as when he fell asleep. Not much was in it. There was a small table in the corner with his bed not far from it. On the far side of the room there was a shelf on the wall with nothing on it. It was a dream just a dream, Link thought. Link looked down at his palm feeling something wet underneath. It was blood from the cut in the dream. It was a dream wasn't it ?

A/N: The Chapters WILL get longer. This is just to see if anyone is interested in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Chapter 1

The next day Link was out in Hyrule Field walking around aimlessly thinking about his dream, if it was a dream. If it was a dream then why did he have a cut, Link wondered. CRACK! Link whirled around to search for the cause of the noise. Link's eyes searched the field for any sign of someone hiding. Link blinked he thought he'd seen a girl in a pink dress.  
" Hello", Link called out hesitantly.  
"Are you a renegade",A girls voice asked.  
"No, who are you",Link asked.  
"Zelda",answered the girl.  
" Zelda, you mean Princess Zelda",Link said, his eyes widening.  
" Yes",answered Zelda coming out from behind a bush. Link stared at Zelda. What was a princess doing outside of the castle, Link thought to himself. Zelda looked at him calmly but her eyes were daring him to say anything about her not being in the castle.  
" Uh.. what are you doing out here princess", Link asked finally.  
" What I do is my own concern", Zelda answered coolly, then looking at him she asked " What is your name?"  
" Link",said Link. Zelda nodded staring behind him at something. Link turned around to look at what Zelda was looking at. Link backed away as soon as he saw what it was. It was a man dressed in black but there was something wrong with him. Link stared at the man and then suddenly he realized what it was. The wind did not move his clothes at all.  
" You have been having odd dreams lately. I know where you can have them answered. Follow Lake Hylia. "the man after saying this suddenly vanished leaving Link standing there in shock.

A/N: The chapters are getting longer as you can see.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Chapter 2

"Who was that",asked Zelda softly.  
"I dunno",Link replied still staring at where the man had been.  
"Well, I think you should do as he said but before you do that we need to get supplies", Zelda told Link briskly.  
"We",Link said turning to look at Zelda.  
"Yes I'm going with you, so come on",Zelda said impatiently. And with that Zelda walked off towards the castle. What kind of princess goes on adventures, Link thought to himself. Link hurried on after Zelda who was walking very quickly.

"My lord the boy is still alive so I told him to follow Lake Hylia just as you said", the mysterious man said.  
"Excellent",the dark lord replied.

In Hyrule market Link followed Zelda around as she bought items and food. Link didn't have much say in what they bought so he just kept silent. When they were finally done with buying items Zelda led Link to the Temple of Time.  
"In here I hid the Ocarina of Time",Zelda told Link as they walked into the temple.  
"And we need it for what",asked Link.  
"We need it to see the Zoras when we go down Lake Hylia, they will know if you need anything down on the Lake",Zelda explained. Link nodded that he understood. Zelda went to where she hid the ocarina and led Link out of the temple. Both didn't see the man watching them from the shadows.

Link stared at Zelda he didn't know why he just couldn't take his eyes off her.  
"Hey Zelda are we close to the Zoras",asked Link looking around, one hour ago they had left the temple of time and now they were here.  
"I-",Zelda screamed. Link looked past Zelda in horror. It was a bunch of stalfos and the mysterious man.  
"Why are you attacking us", Link shouted as he dove out of the way of a stalfos.  
"Because you are a threat to my lord",the man said maliciously. The man the lifted his hand and pointed at Link. Link fell to the ground screaming. The man lifted both Link and Zelda and vanished with them.

A/N: Whooo! I told you they would get longer!


End file.
